Kirby's Summer Camp
by Yoshi And Kirby Productions
Summary: A pink, round, loving character we all want to die of cuteness, Kirby, is going to Summer Camp in another dimension to have fun and to learn more things. Kirby meets new friends and discovers new things. But he never knew that drama would be included in the package.
1. Chapter One: Welcome To Summer Camp

Kirby was walking on the hard rocky ground, he had his hands holding the straps of his backpack, he was determined to do anything. He continued to walk as he watched everyone enter the camp. Some are playing on the big grassy field, and others were mingling.

Kirby stepped inside the small building, there was people already registering in with a huge line. He moaned and stood at the back of the line waiting his turn. A few minutes later he finally came to the counter, "Hi, my name is Kirby. Witch cabin am I in?" He asked the desk lady. "You are in cabin 16." She said and gave him a map.

Kirby got the map and gave a friendly smile to her as he walked toward the exit beside the counter. He was back outside, but surrounded by a circle of cabins. He was in area "A". He turned to his left and saw a the entrance to another circle of cabins, area "B", and to his right, circle of cabins, area "C". Across of where Kirby was standing in area "A" was another entrance, but it was for activities. Kirby looked at his map and saw cabin 16 in area "B".

All this was confusing him, maybe he should have went to summer school instead. But that would be too boring. He started to walk past a lot of people, considering Kirby is small, nobody saw him walking by. That's kind of a good thing if you don't want to be seen.

He reached his cabin and opened the door. Kirby saw someone inside the room turned her head to him. "Hi, I'm Kirby, your roommate." The girl walked up to him and leaned down to see face to face. "My name is Zelda. It's very nice to meet you, Kirby." She smiled at him and Kirby smiled back.

He thought with people this nice, he'd survive camp like eating a maximum tomato. Kirby walked up to his bed and set down his bag. He unpacked everything, so was Zelda. The whole room smelled like wood as Kirby placed his last item down, his stuffed bunny.

He hopped on his bed and sighed, Kirby began to nap. But before he could close his eyes, the announcement went on. "Hey everyone! Now that everyone knows their places, all of you please go to the activities area and surround the gazebo for an announcement!" Zelda was holding the door for Kirby, he walked out. "Thanks." He said, "Your welcome." She responded.

The two of them walked side by side to the activities area, to their surprise, it looks like they were the last ones there so the two of them had to be at the back of the crowd. A man walked up the gazebo, "Hi everyone, I'm , i'm kind of like your principle. You are all going to be split into five groups, each group will have five people in it. You and your group will all work together for the rest of the Summer. Now, the following students are in group one." The principle started to call out unfamiliar names.

Until, "Group Four, Kirby, Zelda..." The two of them smiled at each other. But when they continued to listen, already called out all the names of their group. "...all of group four, go to area four." The two of them started to walk towards area four. It looked just like all the other area's. Kirby sat down with the rest of their group, he looked around to see all kinds of people, but we wasn't really sure if some of them even were people.

A lady walked towards them all, "Hi everyone, I'm . I will be your coach this summer. Before we start, I'll give you some time to mingle with your team." says, she starts to look at her clipboard.

Everyone else got up and started to talk to each other. Kirby stood up, he was kind of shy, considering he's the smallest one in the group. He stood there watching everyone talk to each other. "Hi there!" Someone came up to Kirby. "Oh, hi!" He responded. "My name's Yoshi.""Im Kirby." They started to talk and become friends.

"Okay everyone! Let's start our first activity! Everyone line up!" Everyone started to line up. "I meant two separate lines." Mrs. Amanda says. They split into two lines. "Team one..." She pointed at Kirby's team. "And team two." She pointed at the other team. "We're gonna start with a game of soccer, everyone go put on your team color shirt and go to your side of the field."

Everyone follows her orders, Kirby follows his team and tries to find his size shirt. Again, small, find a size shirt, not likely. But luckily, Kirby found out that each shirt had a name and their size. He sighed in relief when he found his shirt, he put it on and dashed to his side of the field.

"Go!" says and everyone starts to play soccer. "I'm not really good at this game." Kirby said. "Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Yoshi encouraged, "Are you good at this?" Kirby asked. "Only if egg throwing counts as soccer." The two of them laughed. Suddenly, the soccer ball started hurdling towards Kirby and hit him directly in the face. Everyone turned to him. "I'm okay!" He said.

"Aannddd... there." Zelda put the last bandage on Kirby. "Do I have to wear this the rest of the day?" He said looking at himself. "Yes you do. Besides, you got excused from the field for the rest of the day so nobody will see you like this." She says. "What about you?" Kirby asked, "I have to go back, I'll leave you here to rest." Zelda waved goodbye and left.

"...Ugh! I'm so board!" Kirby says. He gets up and peaks out the window. Kirby isn't the kind of person who sits around and waits for something to happen, he's the kind of person who makes something happen. He opens the door slightly and sneaks out of his cabin. He couldn't go play the game but he could always watch it.

Kirby looks around for a way to see what their doing, he spots a ladder that leads up to the top of his cabin, he climbs it. Kirby knows that at the top of his cabin, he can see what everyone is doing, he was right. Kirby turns to the field which his team is on and watches them play.

Minutes past until someone down at the field spotted Kirby. He gasped and ducked down, he scurried to the ladder but fell halfway. It hurt badly but he got up and went back into his cabin. Kirby felt a pain on his feet, he winced and laid down on his bed. He thought it was a good time to take a nap, cause it's not like anyone would come in and disturb him, everyone is doing activities.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. Kirby didn't answer, there was knocking again. He still didn't answer, he was to lazy. So the person barged in. "Hey, I'm Sonic! Mrs. Whatever told me to bring you back." He says. "But I'm hurrrttt." Kirby complained. "She said that this would be a challenge for you to face. Now get up!"

"Wah." Kirby whined as Sonic picked him up. When he started running, he was amazed by his speed, Kirby never went that fast before. They reached the field ansage dropped him on the soft grass. "Great job, now both of your head into your teams, your all doing a dance with eachother, Peach, Zelda, Pikachu, Yoshi, Popo, Samus, Link, and Daisy." Mrs. Amanda tells them. "Isnt that everyone on our team?" Kirby asks. "Yes, now go, the both of you." They both nodded and ran towards everyone else.

"And then, he was all like, "No Yoshi, go the other way!" Then I was like, "But you told me to turn right!"". Yoshi explained to Kirby as they get their lunch. "We're should we sit?" He stopped right in his story, "Well, the only available table is that one." Kirby pointed to a table with three people sitting at it, but they wern't sure that one of them wasn't even a person.

"Okay, let's go!" Yoshi said, the both walked up to the table and sat down, "You don't mind if we sit here, do you?" Kirby asked, he always wanted to make sure. He recodnised them, their from his team. "Sure!" They said.

"My name is Pikachu." The little one said, "Im Popo!""And I'm Nana!" They both introduced, somehow the two of them looked like twins, but Pikachu looked like... A Pikachu. "I'm Kirby!""I'm Yoshi!"

Kirby had a nice feeling, that the five of them will have the best future ever. But sadly, tomorow, he will regret thinking this, cause tomorow, is only the beginning.

Knock! Knock! Nothing happened. Knock! Knock! Kirby turned to the wall. Knock! Knock! "Go away, Meta Knight." KNOCK. KNOCK. ... The door barged open, "Kirby!" Popo runs to his bed, Zelda woke up to see Kirby's friend enter the cabin.

"What do you want?..." Kirby is always grumpy in the mornings, especially when someone wakes him up. "Nana is missing!" Kirby fell off his bed, "Whaaaaa?" He began. Zelda got concerned and walked up to them.

"Is Nana alright?" She asked. "I don't know! She's my cabin buddy but when I woke up, she wasn't there!"... Awkard silence... Kirby face palmed. "Um, uh, sweetie, doesn't that mean that she couldn't have just went out to go play or something?" Zelda asked.

"But she always leaves a note before she goes somewhere! She always does!" Popo worried. "Lemme guess, she didn't leave a note." Kirby gussed, "How'd you know?!" He asked. He face palmed again.

"It's okay, what's your name? I'm Zelda." Zelda said. "I'm Popo, but my sissy, Nana, is gone!" He whined, "Did you check everywhere?" She asked. "Uh huh, but she wasn't anywhere!""Okay, this is what we're going to do. We'll start looking around, but when the activities start, we'll see her there if we don't find her." Zelda says.

Popo nodded smiling, he went to go look around, "Come on, Kirby!" Zelda shoke him lightly. "I'm coming..." He got up and they both started to look.

"Hi Kirby!" He turned around to see his good friend Yoshi. He smiled and waved, "Popo told me about Nana, I started to search for her but I found nothing." He sighed and frowned. "It'll be alright! Besides, judging by the way she reacted when someone took her seat yesterday, she'll be fine!" Kirby smiled.

While waiting for Yoshi to respond, he looked around to see all those people walking by, buI none of them stood out from all. She was the same size of Kirby, and the same color. She has a curly thing on throtor of her head that looked like hair. She's like the girl version of Kirby.

"I guess your right, bu-""Who's that over there?" Kirby inturupted, "Oh, her? That's Jigglypuff. You know, come to think about it, she looks like you!" They both looked at her, she was standing there all alone, she looked lonly. "I'm gonna go say hi!" Kirby rushed over, "Aw, those guys are perfect together." Yoshi giggled.

"Hi there! You look lost." Kirby says, "Oh, I'm not. I'm just a little worried that I won't fit in that much." Jigglypuff responds, "Well you shouldn't think that, summer camp is where your future friends. Those friends who care about you the most, the ones who will always be there when you need them. A friend is someone who's never gonna leave your side." Jigglypuff was inspired by his speech, "Im Kirby by the way." He added. "Im Jigglypuff!"

The two of them smiled at eachother, "Wanna go hang out?" Kirby asked, Jiggly nodded and they both ran off.

"KIRBY!" He turned towards Popo who was running up to him and Jigglypuff who was sitting in the cafeteria. "Why arn't you looking for Nana! You know how important this is to me!" Kirby felt nervous and said, "Eerrrrr... sowwy!" Popo didn't look happy, "Sorry just doesn't cut it! Why arto you so lazy!""I'm not lazy! I'm just hangin out with my new friend!""But what about your old friends! Don't you care about finding them!""I do care!""Then show it!""I don't need proof to show that I care about my friends!""Well you know what, that's all the proof I need to show that I don't even want to be your friend anymore!""Fine! I don't care!""See! I told you that you don't care!" Popo runs away.

Jigglypuff layed silent, Kirby runs off too. She watched as the both of ran in separate directions.

"I can't believe that Popo!" Kirby runs to his dorm but stopped halfway to listen to the announcmemt. "Hi everyone, please report to your areas so we can start the activites!" He sighed and went to his area on the field. "Somebodys angry?" He turned to his is good pal, even though they don't know eachother much. "Is it because of the Nana problem?" Sonic asks.

"No, it's just that Popo is being really mean!" Kirby stopped his foot, "Woah, woah, don't get too worked up. You guys are still friends right?" There was no response, "I guess that's a no." He says. They both watched one by one of their team entering. Nana wasent there. "She'll come! Don't worry!" Sonic patted him on the back, they continued to watch but still no Nana. "Okay! Looks like everyone's here but that girl in a suit or something. Too bad. But we can't leave anyone behind! So we're not gonna do anything until she comes!" Everyone moaned.

Sonic looked at Kirby, he was looking away with an angry face. "Hey guys! Wanna play truth or dare with everyone?" Zelda called out to them, Sonic picked up his pink marshmellow friend and nodded, he threw him over. "Why isn't he playing?" Kirby asks. "Well, Pikachu, Yoshi, and Popo arnt playing either, maybe he wants to talk to them." Zelda says. "Now dare me!" Kirby thought for a moment. He smiled and grabbed a book to read when it waesnt his turn. "Okay, I dare you..."

"I dare you to go to another team and annoy them at all causes!" Samus dares Link, "You, are, on." He walks to another group. "I think we should stop playing now, this is getting to break out friendship and going out of hand." Daisy said, "Yeah, and I wanna practice the dance! I dedecate my whole life for dancing!" Peach added. "No thanks. And Peach, seriously, just because we're performing in front of EVERYONE in the camp, doesn't mean we have to practice 24/7! All the other teams are doing it, who cares if we don't to good?" Samus says. Everyone but Daisy, Kirby, and Peach, nodded their heads in agreement. "Fine!" Peach stormed off angrily.

"I did it!" Link came back, "That was awesome!" Kirby compliments, they high five. "I'm gonna go talk to Peach." Daisy says, "Me to!" Kirby follows, leaving everyone else behind. "Did I miss something?..." Link asked.

"Hey Kirby, I hope you don't mind he asking, but why do you care that Peach got her feelings hurt? You don't barley know her." Daisy asks him as they walked, "It was really mean of them to say that something she loves doesn't matter. Besides, how are you supposed to make friends if you don't take the first step?""Yeah, your right. Me and Peach are BFF's so I really care about her."

They reach their friend and see her curled up and crying on her dress. "Aww, Peachie..." Daisy runs up to hug her, "It's just not fair..." She said. "Hey!" Link called out, "See, someone stills cares!" Kirby smiled, "You forgot your book, Kirby." He handed it to him, then he smiled at walked away. Peach continued to cry while Daisy face palmed.


	2. Chapter Two: Sky Wishes

Insert chapter two here


End file.
